1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fastening mechanism incorporating suction devices and more particularly to a spring-biased mechanism for fastening a pivotal support formed on a member (e.g., suction cup) in any direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a portable electronic device (e.g., mobile phone, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), smartphone, DVD, VCD, LCD, or the like) is fixedly mounted on a place (e.g., instrument board of an automobile) by securing to a fixed cradle. This has the drawback of being impossible of adjusting an angle of the device.
As disclosed in the art, a pivotal support secured to cradle is for holding a mobile phone in a desired using position. However, there is no optionally fastening mechanism for the support provided. Thus, the support may pivot after being positioned. Such undesired pivoting is especially significant after a period of time of use. Thus, a need for improvement exists.